Psychiatric and neurologic disorders are among the most severe and chronic diseases and conditions. These disorders are also extremely difficult to treat effectively because of the multiplicity of the symptoms and etiologies.
Amongst the therapeutic arsenal to combat these psychiatric and neurologic disorders, sigma receptor—inhibitors have been found useful in the treatment of psychosis and movement disorders such as dystonia and tardive dyskinesia, and motor disturbances associated with Huntington's chorea or Tourette's syndrome and in Parkinson's disease (Walker, J. M. et al, Pharmacological Reviews, 1990, 42, 355).
WO2006021462 and WO2007098953 describe pyrazole-containing compounds having pharmacological activity towards the sigma receptor, useful in the therapy of pain, in general, and, more particularly, in treatment of neuropathic pain or allodynia. These compounds have the following chemical structure:

WO200027394 discloses activators of soluble guanylate cyclase (sGC) having a pyrazole ring.
In spite of this background, there is still a need in the art to provide alternative pyrazole-containing compounds having pharmacological activity towards the sigma receptor, useful in the therapy of pain, in general, and more particularly, in the treatment of neuropathic pain or allodynia.
Likewise, it would be highly desirable to provide new sigma receptor inhibitors which are superior to others known in the art in one or more of the following pharmacological related properties: potency, increased affinity for sigma receptors, enhanced analgesic effect, decreased cytotoxicity, improved pharmacokinetics, acceptable dosage, and pill burden, for example.